


Stay with me Alexander | Post s02e13 Those of Demon Blood

by clevercumbercookie



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 2x13, Angst, Episode: s02e13 Those of Demon Blood, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Smut, but like not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 10:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11251356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clevercumbercookie/pseuds/clevercumbercookie
Summary: Magnus and Alec's passionate make out leads somewhere they couldn't have predicted.OrThe one where Magnus let's himself go in front of Alec.





	Stay with me Alexander | Post s02e13 Those of Demon Blood

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry.

Alec had come in determined to talk to Magnus, to set things right because he knew everything that was going on was just royally fucked up. There wasn't going to be kissing, or sex, or anything until they had properly talked… or so he had told himself, but now he was getting pushed against the wall by his High Warlock of Brooklyn as their mouths fought with each other. 

Alec wasn’t complaining, not at all. He had missed Magnus’s lips on him, but he still felt that voice inside him telling him to stop. Alec really didn’t want to stop though. He loved it when Magnus took charge and manhandled him up and down. 

“Alexander?” asked Magnus in the middle of the ordeal. 

“Hmm?” retorted Alec, backing away to be able to look at Magnus as he spoke. The shorter man chased after him and whined at the lack of contact. 

“Oh dear god, no. Don’t you dare stop kissing me.” and with that they got back to kissing passionately. Alec could feel his pants getting a little bit tighter and wondered if the talking was ever going to happen. Maybe they should talk you know? Alec slowed his pace, forcing Magnus to do so too, which apparently wasn’t appreciated. Magnus palmed at Alec’s crotch and the feeling overwhelmed him. Alec moaned into the kiss and started fiddling with the buttons of Magnus’ beautiful shirt.

Sometimes it almost hurt Alec to undress his boyfriend because he always looked so beautiful and his outfits were so elaborate, but as soon as he made contact with Magnus’s olive skin it was all forgotten. Alec, wanting to play around, turned to have Magnus against the wall now. Magnus made a sound of pleasure when Alec pressed against his crotch 

Alec took the smallest step back to be able to look at his warlock. Magnus just stared with anticipation. “Magnus… how do you do it?” asked Alec, basically burning holes through the other man’s clothes. Magnus smiled, not sure of what Alec meant. “You always look so perfect, so centered, so absolutely astounding.” Alec got close to lay kisses on Magnus’ neck, licking and biting that spot that the downworlder reacted so deliciously to. Between kisses he kept talking. “I nearly fainted when I saw you this morning.” Magnus hummed and laughed slightly at the memory of his shadowhunter freezing in place.

“You really did-” Magnus got interrupted by the sensations that Alec’s hands against his body produced. “I um- Alexander- um” he couldn’t even form a sentence. Ever since the incident with the greater demon they hadn’t been like this and hell, they both missed it. Alec laughed, and the vibrations sent a shiver down Magnus’ spine.

He crooked his neck to put his mouth to Alec’s ear and seductively whispered, “I want you to eat. me. alive.” and with that Alec lifted his lover of his feet and Magnus wrapped his legs around his waist, making sure to make contact with his crotch. Alec made a sound that could only be described as hunger. 

“You don’t have to ask me twice, baby.” Alec said and turned to the bedroom. They slowly made their way to it though, for some reason they both had silently agreed to take their time. It was an odd mix of frantic desperation to be close, and the need to make the moment last. Alec kept whispering sweet nothing to Magnus, knowing how much he loved being talked to during sex, but also knowing how much the warlock needed to be reminded that he was perfect and that he was loved. 

The moment that Magnus got banged against the bedroom door Alec tasted something salty. It took him a second to make the connection, and separated his lips from his lover’s. The High Warlock of Brooklyn was crying. The shadowhunter could almost feel his heart break. “Come on Alec, kiss me more.” insisted Magnus, grinding against Alec desperately. When he realized Alec wasn’t going to, he unwrapped himself from around the nephilim and stood balancing himself on the wall. “If you won't kiss me, then maybe you should leave.”

That hit Alec hard, but he knew, he hoped, Magnus didn’t actually mean it. “You don’t mean that, Magnus.” The downworlder looked at his hands and then back up at Alec’s worried, hazel eyes. 

“You’re right.” He bursted into tears and felt himself fall. Alec caught him and hugged him with so much delicacy, as if he could break Magnus if he held him to hard. “I’m so sorry, Alexander. I’m truly so sorry,” Alec shushed him and helped him get to the sofa a couple of meters away. 

“It’s okay, Mags. It’s okay.” Alec assured him. He had to keep his composure, he had to stay strong for Magnus. It was his turn to take care of his boyfriend. They sat together, Magnus laying on Alec’s chest, between his legs. The shadowhunter running soft fingers through Magnus’ long silky hair. It took nearly an hour for Magnus to slow down his breathing, and the whole time Alec kept thinking about how he would trade places with him in a second. “I’m here, baby. It’s okay. I’ve got you, you’re safe with me.” Every word that came out of Alec’s mouth was as if it hit a wall. All he wanted was his love to get back to him. 

Magnus seemed to be in some other realm. So far inside his own mind, that not even Alec could pull him out. It didn’t matter though, Alec would keep trying. He would never give up on Magnus. Suddenly the warlock looked up at Alec. They just looked at each other for a few long seconds before Magnus snuggled back into Alec’s chest. The nephilim felt himself relax now that he knew Magnus could hear him, feel him. 

He understood that the downworlder needed time. Alec couldn’t image the pain he must be going through, and he had to be patient. It was okay that he wouldn't tell, it was okay if he never did. All Alec knew was that he would always be there to listen. Magnus squeezed Alec’s arm softly, hugging it to his own chest and spoke, “Stay with me Alexander. Stay with me tonight, will you?” 

Alec smiled ever so softly. “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me some comments and kudos so I know if you like it :)
> 
> I'm @theclevercumbercookie in Tumblr FYI


End file.
